Un pari amical
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 8] Tevos a quelques incertitudes concernant une demande d'Aria, mais un pari l'incite à tenter la chose, avec des résultats surprenants et mutuellement plaisants.
**Un pari amical**

Rae D. Magdon et Sy Itha

 _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-fr_

 _Avertissement : MA+  
Huitième épisode de la série La Meilleure des Distractions  
_

 _..._

« Quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais te baiser, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit. »

Tevos fixait Aria qui, étendue sur le lit dans toute sa resplendissante nudité, se sentait autant chez elle ici que sur son célèbre canapé. « C'est toi la politicienne », dit-elle sans bouger. « Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. » Tout à fait à l'aise avec rien d'autre sur elle que sa propre peau, Aria caressa d'une main engageante son ventre musclé, faisant frissonner Tevos qui imagina ces mêmes doigts parcourir son abdomen, puis descendre…

Elle se secoua. Aussi tentante que soit Aria, Tevos ne semblait pas pouvoir ignorer son embarras. Elle jeta un regard vers la hampe du jouet qu'elle tenait à la main et qui avait été modifiée pour être assortie à sa couleur de peau au lieu de celle d'Aria, et elle soupira. « Dois-je vraiment le faire? » se surprit-elle à demander, grimaçant un peu au ton égoïste de sa voix.

Aria ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Elle se mit plutôt à rire doucement, ses doigts poursuivant leur cheminement entre ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'adossait aux coussins. « Crois-moi, dans quelques minutes je te ferai supplier de le faire. »

Tevos bascula son poids sur un côté. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés de scepticisme. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà porté en de rares occasions, à la demande d'Aria, elle préférait largement être côté destinataire quand elles s'amusaient avec le jouet, et elle n'avait en tout cas jamais supplié de prendre le rôle opposé auparavant. De toute façon, le simple fait de le porter la mettait mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose en elle n'était pas à sa place. « Cela ressemble à un défi. »

« C'en est peut-être un. » Aria s'assit, tout en muscles souples tandis qu'elle balançait ses jambes par dessus le lit, et se leva, s'approchant de Tevos à pas de loups. « Tu veux parier ? »

Des alarmes retentirent dans la tête de Tevos. Aria faisait rarement des paris mais, quand elle en faisait, elle ne les perdait jamais. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de mordre à l'appât. « Quel genre de pari ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant les mains d'Aria épouser ses hanches pour en réapprendre les courbes familières.

La bouche d'Aria se releva dans un sourire narquois, faisant ressortir plus clairement la bande tatouée qui traversait sa lèvre inférieure. « Je parie qu'avant que j'en aie fini avec toi ce soir, je t'aurai fait me supplier de te laisser jouir plutôt que me supplier de retirer ça. » Les mots étaient parfaitement détachés, prononcés d'une voix grave et douce, et Tevos sentit un poids directement entre ses jambes.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Tevos. Habituellement, Aria lui arrachait bien trop facilement des supplications gémissantes dans l'espoir d'une délivrance mais, cette fois-ci, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas... » Les mains d'Aria remontèrent le long de ses côtes et empoignèrent ses seins. « Je me plierai à l'un de tes fantasmes, n'importe quelle scène que tu aimerais me voir jouer. Je suivrai à la lettre ton scénario. » Ses pouces caressèrent les tétons de Tevos qui se dressaient. « Et qui sait ? Je pourrais toujours ajouter un petit plus, quelque chose à quoi tu n'aurais pas pensé... » Les lèvres d'Aria flottaient à un souffle des siennes. « Je connais le moindre des petits secrets qui t'excitent. » Tevos frissonna comme Aria s'éloignait d'elle. « Marché conclu ? »

Tevos y réfléchit un instant. D'ordinaire, sa Partenaire était toujours ravie de jouer n'importe quelle scène de son choix, mais si c'était plutôt une dette qu'Aria lui devait… Il y avait dans cette dynamique quelque chose qui la séduisait. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'être aussi hédoniste qu'elle le voudrait. Le plus difficile serait de trouver ce dont elle avait le plus envie. Tevos déglutit et opina du chef. « Marché conclu. »

« Bon. » Aria recula et grimpa sur le matelas, reprenant sa position à la tête du lit. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes et regarda Tevos avec des yeux affamés. « Eh bien ? Ne reste pas là comme ça. Enfile-le », ordonna-t-elle.

Tevos ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en positionnant le jouet entre ses jambes, tournant vers elle l'extrémité courte et ronde. Elle se servit des doigts de son autre main pour écarter ses lèvres, insinuant le bout contondant entre ses replis et le recouvrant d'humidité. Quand il fut suffisamment glissant, elle le présenta devant son orifice et tenta de l'y faire entrer un peu trop rapidement, ce qui la fit grimacer d'inconfort. Au bout de quelques va-et-vient, la tête épaisse franchit l'ouverture, l'étirant un instant avant de la laisser reprendre une taille confortable. Elle tira sur la hampe pour ajuster l'émetteur de sensations contre son clitoris, et son corps trembla quand il se mit en place.

Une fois le jouet correctement placé, Tevos remarqua qu'Aria la regardait toujours avec un intérêt manifeste. Elle voulut se retourner, ou se protéger des yeux perçants d'Aria, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier que ce regard possessif la faisait se contracter autour de la petite partie du jouet insérée en elle.

Rassemblant son courage, elle grimpa sur le lit mais Aria leva une main, l'arrêtant dans son élan. « Attends », dit-elle.

Tevos croisa les bras. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle un peu impatiemment. Debout dans la pièce avec le gode qui ballottait entre ses jambes, elle se sentait très exposée.

« Arrête de me cacher la vue », ordonna Aria. « Je veux voir ce qui m'appartient avant que tu ne me rejoignes. » À contrecœur, Tevos baissa les bras et laissa Aria la fixer, en espérant que son rougissement ne soit pas trop visible. Les yeux de sa Partenaire semblaient effeuiller chaque couche protectrice, l'exposant à nu. Finalement, Aria opina et fit un geste négligé de la main. « Tu peux venir sur le lit, maintenant. »

Tevos avança à quatre pattes sur le matelas, se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise avec le jouet qui ballottait contre son corps. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne voyait pas du tout comment Aria comptait la faire supplier pour quoi que ce soit. Elle allait peut-être bien gagner ce pari après tout. Elle s'agenouilla entre les jambes d'Aria, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle sincèrement en caressant d'une main la cuisse d'Aria. Pari ou pas, si elle devait faire ça, elle voulait être sûre qu'Aria y prenne du plaisir. Elle s'était toujours montrée une amante généreuse et ouverte, et Tevos voulait lui rendre la pareille, même si cela la poussait hors de sa zone de confort. En se rappelant tout ce qu'Aria faisait pour lui faire plaisir, elle se sentit honteuse de ses récriminations antérieures.

Aria se redressa en position assise. « C'est toi que je veux, mignonne », dit-elle en observant sa Partenaire embarrassée mais déterminée. « Et tu vas me donner ce que je veux. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Tevos poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit Aria l'atteindre et lui peloter les fesses. « Parce que tu es à moi », gronda-t-elle. « La moindre parcelle de toi. » Ses mains se hissèrent vers les seins de Tevos et elle en agrippa un sauvagement. « Alors, à qui sont-ils, ceux-là ? »

Le souffle de Tevos s'accéléra. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien ce jeu, même si elles n'y avaient jamais joué avec le gode auparavant. « À vous, Aria. »

« Et ton azur ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant redescendre sa main le long du ventre de Tevos.

« À vous. » Tevos ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière, essayant d'ignorer la martèlement dans son clitoris. La force de sa réaction la surprenait. Bien qu'elle ait envie qu'Aria prenne du plaisir, elle ne voulait pas perdre le pari non plus.

« Et ça ? » Tevos cria à nouveau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement quand Aria serra la hampe du jouet. Elle pouvait sentir la pression de la main d'Aria, et un autre genre de pression qui trouvait sa source profondément en elle commença à battre le long du gode.

« C'est - c'est à vous également, Aria. »

« Absolument, c'est à moi. » Aria commença à caresser le mandrin, extirpant de Tevos de petits sursauts qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir retenir. « C'est à moi pour te baiser quand je veux, et c'est à moi pour t'obliger à me baiser. » Elle bougea de nouveau sa main, savourant la façon dont les hanches de Tevos sursautèrent vers l'avant. « Tu aimes ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de jubilation dans la voix. Tevos ne trouvait pas ses mots, mais son visage prit une jolie teinte de pourpre. « Parce que je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le porter. »

« N… Non. » Déesse, elle ne comprenait pas où Aria avait appris à manipuler aussi bien le jouet. Elle tira dessus et la tête bougea un peu en elle, s'écrasant contre sa paroi interne.

« Bah, je peux toujours arrêter et trouver une autre distraction pour ce soir... » Aria fit traîner ses doigts sur le gland et Tevos se mordit la lèvre.

« Non ! » gémit-elle.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Aria. Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres. « Tu as déjà si hâte de jouir ? »

Tevos déglutit, détournant délibérément les yeux. « Non », dit-elle à nouveau, bien que le mot ne paraisse pas aussi sincère qu'elle l'avait espéré. Il se brisa un peu et elle déglutit. Sa langue lui parut soudain trop grande pour sa bouche. « Si on arrête maintenant, je n'aurai aucune chance de gagner le pari. » Aria continua à la taquiner, repliant ses doigts chauds juste sous le gland et dessinant des cercles sur le bout avec son pouce. « Au fait… qu'est-ce que tu gagnes, si je finis par supplier ? » Tevos était consciente qu'il valait mieux le savoir maintenant, tant qu'elle avait encore un semblant de contrôle. Aria n'allait pas lui simplifier la tache.

« Eh bien », ronronna Aria en écartant son pouce et en entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec son poing. « Un prêté pour un rendu. Tu devras te plier à l'un de mes fantasmes. Un gros. »

L'espace d'un instant, Tevos réussit à ignorer l'excitation qui montait dans son bas-ventre. Il était évident qu'Aria avait quelque chose de bien précis à l'esprit, et elle était curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. « C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas si la réponse l'excitait ou l'effrayait.

La main d'Aria cessa tout mouvement et, un court instant, Tevos gémit sous l'effet du manque. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le contact d'Aria lui manque autant quand elle portait le gode. « Je veux te baiser dans la Tour de la Citadelle, en plein sur la plate-forme des sollicitations. »

Les yeux de Tevos s'écarquillèrent et, cette fois-ci, le bruit qu'elle fit n'était pas d'excitation mais de choc. « Tu es folle ? » lâcha-t-elle. « As-tu la moindre idée des efforts qu'il faut déployer pour évacuer la Chambre du Conseil ? Il y a presque toujours quelqu'un - » Elle ravala ses contestations quand Aria la prit par surprise, relâchant le jouet et l'agrippant par les épaules. Malicieusement, elle renversa Tevos sur le dos, la clouant au matelas et haletant à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à ne pas me supplier de te laisser jouir », dit Aria en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Tevos dans un long et chaud baiser. L'espace d'un instant, Tevos oublia le fantasme d'Aria, le pari, et même le fait que c'était elle qui portait le gode. Aria ne faisait pas que caresser sa bouche d'un baiser, elle se l'appropriait minutieusement dans un enchevêtrement de langues et de mordillements savamment rythmés.

Aria suçota la lèvre inférieure de Tevos pendant quelques longs instants avant de la relâcher et de contempler son ouvrage. Apparemment, elle apprécia ce qu'elle vit, car elle tendit la main pour tortiller un téton de Tevos avant de faire glisser ses ongles sur le ventre frémissant de la Conseillère. « Si réactive », ronronna-t-elle, se léchant les lèvres en baissant les yeux vers la hampe du gode. Au grand embarras de Tevos, la voix et le toucher d'Aria la firent palpiter de façon inattendue. « Ça va être trop facile. »

Tevos sentit son estomac se tordre en doux nœuds quand la main d'Aria l'entoura à nouveau, l'enserrant un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Même si cela lui faisait bizarre de regarder entre ses jambes et d'y voir le jouet émerger d'entre ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas nier que le toucher d'Aria était agréable. Grâce à l'émetteur de sensations, c'était comme si les doigts d'Aria massaient l'extrémité tendue de son clitoris, et elle laissa échapper malgré elle un petit gémissement.

Aria posa un baiser taquin au creux de sa gorge, mordillant brièvement la peau. « Déjà prête à jouir ? » demanda-t-elle. Les paupières de Tevos s'étaient refermées en tremblant tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les sensations mais, à la question d'Aria, elle les rouvrit et la regarda.

« Bien sûr que non », dit-elle. Elle parvint même à faire paraître sa réponse convaincante, alors qu'au fond Tevos savait qu'elle risquait bien de perdre ce pari. Ce qui signifiait qu'Aria obtiendrait de la baiser dans la Tour de la Citadelle. Cette simple pensée l'excitait, et elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'Aria lui pinça un sein et tira de nouveau sur le jouet.

« Tant mieux », dit Aria, « parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à jouir. Et c'est moi qui décide quand ce sera le moment. » Elle s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant Tevos au dessus d'elle, et la Conseillère se retint sur ses coudes en essayant de trouver son équilibre. Elle se demanda en instant comment faisait sa Partenaire pour donner l'impression de n'y mettre aucun effort.

« Tu es consciente que tu n'as aucune chance, pas vrai ? Pour que tu puisses gagner ce pari... » poursuivit Aria en repliant une jambe autour de la taille de Tevos. Tevos retint un gémissement quand le mandrin appuya contre les replis humides d'Aria. « Il faut que je supplie de jouir avant que tu ne le fasses. » Aria balança ses hanches en avant. « Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois que j'ai supplié ? »

Tevos voulut protester, car cela ne faisait pas du tout partie des termes de leur accord, mais elle savait que débattre maintenant avec Aria ne ferait qu'accroître sa détermination. Elle prit plutôt une profonde inspiration et tâcha de se souvenir d'une fois où Aria l'avait suppliée. Cela arrivait peu et à très larges intervalles. « Je... »

« Exactement. Je ne supplie pas, ni quand je te baise, ni quand tu me baises. » Aria glissa une main entre elles et empoigna à nouveau son sein. « Alors vas-y, essaie. Mais crois-moi, la prochaine fois que nous serons sur la Citadelle, je vais te plier par dessus la rampe de cette plate-forme. »

« Aria... » grogna Tevos. Son clitoris pulsa tandis qu'elle imaginait ce que sa Partenaire lui ferait sur la plate-forme des sollicitations. De telles pensées n'auraient pas dû l'exciter autant, particulièrement dans la mesure où cela revenait à admettre qu'elle pourrait bien perdre. Elle se tordit les lèvres en regardant Aria se ré-adosser aux coussins, un air narquois fixé sur elle tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait entre ses jambes, se servant de ses doigts pour écarter ses lèvres et dévoiler la profonde couleur pourpre de son azur.

« Eh bien ? Ne te contente pas de regarder », ronronna Aria en savourant l'air tourmenté de Tevos. « J'ai envie de ta bouche. »

C'était là un ordre que Tevos n'eut aucun mal à suivre. Elle plongea avidement en avant, se couchant sur le ventre et s'installant entre les cuisses musclées d'Aria. La position était chaude et familière, et elle poussa un soupir ravi tandis que sa langue pointait entre les doigts d'Aria, papillonnant sur le bout exposé du clitoris d'Aria. Le gémissement sourd d'Aria provoqua une réaction tendue le long de la hampe entre ses jambes mais, cette fois-ci, cela ne la gêna pas.

Aria retira sa main pour aller caresser l'arrière de la crête de Tevos et les creux sensibles tout le long de sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment elle resserra son étreinte, et Tevos gémit légèrement pendant que sa langue descendait lentement tourner autour de l'orifice d'Aria. « C'est ça. Sois une bonne fille et suce-moi », murmura-t-elle en laissant ses ongles mordre l'arrière de la tête de Tevos tandis qu'elle réorientait plus haut la bouche de son amante, peu disposée à la laisser s'égarer.

La façon brusque et autoritaire dont Aria la dirigeait sans même avoir recours au moindre mot fit tourner la tête de Tevos, et elle emprisonna le clitoris d'Aria entre ses lèvres, formant un sceau et caressant de sa langue l'extrémité. C'était là une des choses qu'elle préférait faire, et elle ressentit un instant de fierté quand les jambes d'Aria se tendirent derrière elle et qu'une nouvelle vague humide recouvrit son menton.

Bien qu'elle y prenne beaucoup de plaisir, Tevos savait qu'elle tenait là ce qui serait sans doute sa seule chance de reprendre le contrôle de la scène, aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour pousser sa Partenaire à bout. Elle combla d'attentions le clitoris d'Aria, gémissant doucement autour de lui quand elle sentit pulser la ferme extrémité, et elle glissa une main entre elles, soulignant du bout des doigts l'orifice de Tevos en feignant de la pénétrer. Avant qu'elle ait pu les glisser à l'intérieur, Aria poussa brutalement ses reins en avant, capturant elle-même les doigts. Elle entreprit de balancer ses hanches et Tevos tâcha de suivre le mouvement imposé, déterminée à ne pas relâcher le clitoris d'Aria.

« Ça, c'était un coup bas », dit Aria en se masturbant fermement contre la bouche de Tevos. « Je ne pensais pas que tu en étais capable. » La fierté dans la voix d'Aria la poussa à enfoncer ses doigts plus profondément, en les recourbant vers l'avant à mesure qu'Aria les chevauchait. « Je parie que tu adorerais que je me serve de ta bouche pour jouir de suite. Je pourrais me finir sur tout ton visage et te laisser toute ruisselante. »

Tevos gémit et suça plus fermement le clitoris d'Aria. Elle mourait d'envie de goûter davantage à sa Partenaire et, bien qu'Aria refuse de se perdre dans son désir lubrique, elle apprécia chaque petit son qu'elle parvenait à tirer d'elle. Cela faisait palpiter son clitoris contre la plaque, provoquant des sursauts sur toute la longueur de la hampe. La pression entre ses jambes était montée plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Avec un sentiment croissant d'humiliation, elle réalisa que c'était elle qui perdait le contrôle.

Aria posa ses deux mains sur la tête de Tevos, la maintenant en place tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre sa bouche, soulevant ses reins au dessus du lit. La façon dont les lèvres de sa Partenaire s'accrochaient si opiniâtrement à son clitoris lui donnait envie de gémir, mais elle refusa de donner à Tevos cette satisfaction, pas tant qu'elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Elle ricana quand elle baissa les yeux et remarqua la façon dont les hanches de Tevos bougeait contre le lit, essayant manifestement de trouver quelque friction. Son amante ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle commençait à s'agiter en imitant le mouvement des hanches d'Aria.

« Est-ce que me lécher t'excite vraiment à ce point ? Au point que tu ne puisses pas t'empêcher de te masturber contre le lit ? » Les hanches de Tevos se figèrent, et Aria éclata de rire. Elle écarta le visage de sa Partenaire, malgré son gémissement de protestation. « Je crois que tu t'es assez amusée. Maintenant, tu vas me donner ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. »

Tevos avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge pendant qu'Aria la ramenait en position. Honnêtement, elle était nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec un gode, malgré une poignée de tentatives. Avec Aria cela avait toujours l'air facile, mais la mécanique de l'acte ne lui était pas familière et lui paraissait un peu difficile. « Si c'est ce que tu veux », dit-elle en essayant de se positionner correctement.

Aria tendit la main entre elles et saisit de nouveau la hampe, la pression inattendue faisant hoqueter Tevos. Le hoquet se changea rapidement en grognement quand Aria plaça le gode contre son orifice. « Tu en as envie aussi. Fais-moi confiance. » L'espace d'un instant, Tevos s'imagina baiser son amante jusqu'à effacer ce sourire narquois et hautain de son visage, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais avec le jouet. Avec ses mains peut-être, ou avec sa bouche, mais pas comme ça. Malgré leur position, elle était à la merci d'Aria. « Assez perdu de temps. Fais ce que je te dis et baise-moi, mignonne. »

Tevos frissonna un peu en sentant de l'humidité et de la chaleur glisser sur le gland du gode. Elle palpita dans la paume d'Aria, poussant un grognement involontaire tandis qu'elle se sentait être guidée à l'intérieur d'une chaleur fluide et moulante. Elle fut étonnée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et ses hanches poussèrent en avant avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, en quête de plus de sensations. Aria la relâcha, balança une jambe autour de la taille de Tevos et souleva ses reins pour unir leurs corps.

L'espace d'un instant, Tevos fut submergée par les sensations. Aria l'entourait si étroitement, et elle pouvait sentir chaque contraction de ses muscles intimes. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aria, respirant plus rapidement quand elle réalisa que sa Partenaire le faisait exprès, l'excitant délibérément en se contractant autour de son gode. « Pas juste », haleta-t-elle, redoutant de bouger ses hanches ou d'adopter un rythme. Si elle le faisait, elle risquait bien de perdre le pari.

« Je ne joue jamais honnêtement », dit Aria, entourant de ses bras les épaules de Tevos et l'attirant à elle. « Et maintenant, baise-moi. »

Partagée entre la réticence et le désir, Tevos s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et recula un peu maladroitement ses hanches. Elle n'était pas habituée à faire ce mouvement, mais elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se serrer de dépit comme elle quittait la chaleur d'Aria. La base du gode lui parut curieusement serrée, et elle pouvait déjà sentir la pression monter sur toute la longueur. Elle avait envie de pousser, de revenir à l'intérieur.

Aria l'encouragea, se servant de la jambe qu'elle avait enroulée autour de la taille de Tevos pour réunir leurs hanches. Pénétrer était encore meilleur que se retirer, et Tevos poussa un cri de plaisir surpris. Aria ronronna son approbation et ses doigts se recourbèrent entre les épaules de Tevos. « Ça fait quoi de savoir que même quand je te laisse porter ça, ce n'est toujours pas toi qui a le contrôle ? » Elle réunit de nouveau leurs hanches, aidant Tevos à adopter un solide va-et-vient.

Tevos gémit et laissa Aria l'aider à diriger ses mouvements. Son clitoris pulsait chaque fois qu'elle poussait à l'intérieur, et ses parois internes se serraient autour de sa moitié du jouet. Quelque chose dans le rythme qu'Aria avait choisi la faisait bouger en elle à la perfection. « Déesse », murmura-t-elle.

« Et tu vas me supplier de te laisser jouir, parce que je sais jusqu'à quel point tu peux devenir impatiente. » Aria posa un baiser sur son épaule, puis remonta le long de son cou. « Je te garantis qu'il t'en faudra plus après ton premier orgasme. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Tevos, le visage perplexe. Au début elle n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'Aria sous-entendait, mais ensuite elle sentit la présence écrasante de sa Partenaire dans son esprit comme Aria forçait une union entre elles. Elle frissonna en ressentant l'impression familière d'être pénétrée, et elle poussa plus fort, essayant de remplir Aria de la façon qu'elle aimait être remplie, ne serait-ce que pour le vivre à travers leurs esprits liés.

 _'Si impatiente.'_ Les pensées d'Aria résonnèrent dans son esprit. _'Mais je ne crois pas qu'on arrivera à jouir comme ça.'_

Tevos était trop concentrée sur son va-et-vient pour observer ce que faisait Aria, mais ses hanches sursautèrent quand elle sentit la pression redoubler sur son clitoris. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Aria jouer avec son propre clitoris. Elle l'avait décalotté et en caressait l'extrémité sensible en rudes mouvements circulaires. En sus de ses va-et-vient désordonnés, la sensation était presque étourdissante. En fait, elle était si puissante que – que…

 _'Déesse, je vais - '_

 _'On va- '_

Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, le clitoris de Tevos palpita et elle sentit son centre se contracter comme il le faisait toujours avant un orgasme. Elle attendit que sa Partenaire l'interrompe, la laisse sans rien, mais Aria continuait à se toucher, poussant Tevos à s'enfoncer profondément en elle jusqu'à ce que le nœud dans son abdomen se libère. Ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent autour de l'extrémité du gode insérée en elle, et elle hoqueta quand elle sentit en réaction de la chaleur surgir du gland du gode. Sa Partenaire se contracta autour du jouet pendant sa propre délivrance, tirant tout ce qu'elle pouvait du mandrin à vif. Tevos gémit mais ne supplia pas une seule fois, et tandis que ses contractions diminuaient elle put au moins se féliciter de cela.

Une fois l'union rompue, Tevos parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à les baisser. Malheureusement, c'était un air suffisant qu'arborait Aria plutôt qu'une expression déçue. « C'était un bon petit échauffement », dit-elle, repoussant les épaules de Tevos et la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses talons. Cela fit sortir le gode et cette perte les fit un peu soupirer. Bien qu'elle ait juste terminé, Tevos fut embarrassée de constater qu'elle voulait revenir à l'intérieur d'Aria dès que possible. Son excitation ne s'était pas du tout dissipée. En fait, c'était même pire qu'avant.

« Échauffement? » répéta-t-elle, espérant et craignant tout à la fois qu'Aria tienne parole.

« Oh que oui. » Aria afficha un sourire narquois, se redressant sur ses genoux et plaçant une main au milieu de la poitrine de Tevos. Tevos se laissa pousser en arrière sans lutter, retombant sur le dos tandis qu'Aria la regardait de haut. La voracité dans ses yeux ne faisait aucun doute. « Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te baiser. »

« Ah bon ? » dit Tevos, un soupçon de doute s'insinuant dans sa voix bien qu'elle se sente parfaitement confiante. Aria ne perdit pas de temps à s'installer à califourchon sur elle, s'abaissant jusqu'à ce que ses replis soient assez proche de la hampe du gode pour en effleurer le dessous. « Tu vas me baiser pendant que je porte ça ? »

« Exactement », insista Aria en balançant ses hanches en avant. « Je vais te monter jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser jouir. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois si désespérée que tu répéteras mon nom encore et encore, en ruant à chaque fois que je te prendrai plus profondément. » Aria plongea de nouveau une main entre elles, la glissant autour du mandrin luisant et lui imprimant quelques mouvements de pompe pour appuyer son propos. Puis elle positionna le gland entre ses replis, le laissant frôler son clitoris. « Réfléchis-y un instant, et ose me dire que ce ne sera pas moi qui te baiserai. »

Tevos essaya de trouver une réponse, quelque chose de spirituel qui puisse perturber un instant Aria, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit tandis que son amante s'enfonçait sur le mandrin, l'enveloppant de chaleur étroite et collante. Son clitoris pulsa et ses reins se soulevèrent à peine du lit. Aria rit et la repoussa vers le bas.

« Alors, qui est-ce qui baise l'autre maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent autour de la hampe et Tevos bascula sa tête en arrière, lâchant un grognement.

« Aria », gémit-elle en essayant de se concentrer malgré le plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre si facilement. Elles avaient fait un pari et cela supposait un minimum de lutte, à tout le moins. Elle attrapa les hanches de sa Partenaire et tenta de contrôler ses mouvements, tenta de la baiser de la façon qui lui faisait perdre ses mots, mais Aria ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle agrippa les poignets de Tevos et les écarta, les épinglant au dessus de sa tête en un mouvement rapide.

Enfin, elle entreprit de se hisser et de redescendre sur la hampe du gode, en laissant ses muscles intimes se contracter de façon à cruellement exciter Tevos. « Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir », se demanda Aria. « En général, tu meurs déjà d'envie de jouir avant même que je ne commence à t'exciter. Tu te fiches des préliminaires. Tu veux juste décoller. »

« C'est… C'est de ta faute », dit Tevos. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire aux violentes et infernales sensations qu'Aria arrivait à tirer d'elle. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa résolution vaciller tandis que ses muscles se contractaient et menaçaient de décharger. Elle voulait désespérément l'union, mais elle n'osait pas déjà formuler ce besoin.

« Alors ? » demanda Aria. « Tu es prête à faire ta demande ? Je sais combien tu es impatiente. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de supplier, et je te laisserai jouir. »

Tevos se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à subir la vision cruelle d'Aria en train de la chevaucher. Bien que cela soit l'inverse de leurs positions habituelles, la vue lui coupait le souffle et, si elle continuait à regarder, Tevos savait qu'elle finirait par implorer pitié. Elle commençait doucement à accepter l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de remporter le pari, mais elle voulait tenir au moins un peu plus longtemps. Son orgueil l'exigeait.

Malheureusement, Aria n'était pas disposée à faire preuve de miséricorde. Au lieu de simplement se hisser et retomber, elle commença à basculer vers l'avant chaque fois qu'elle redescendait sur le gode, repoussant la base de la hampe sur le clitoris de Tevos. Elle pouvait déjà tout ressentir à travers le gode, mais la pression supplémentaire rendait chaque poussée des hanches d'Aria encore plus insupportable.

Même si elle n'était pas encore prête à supplier, Tevos ne put résister au désir de murmurer le nom de sa Partenaire. « Aria... » souffla-t-elle, ses mains luttant un peu contre l'emprise étroite. Elle voulait toucher Aria, chaque partie de son corps, mais elle savait que cela ne risquait pas de se produire. Elle entr'aperçut un éclat de lumière pourpre, et ses bras furent alors encore plus tendus au dessus de sa tête, emprisonnés dans un petit champ de stase.

« C'est moi qui te baise, tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux prétendre à aucun contrôle », lui rappela Aria en s'appuyant en arrière sur une main plutôt que devant, afin d'offrir à Tevos une vue parfaite. Les yeux de sa Partenaire étaient noirs et semblaient subjugués par la vision du gode qui disparaissait en elle à chaque poussée. Aria savait que cela ne prendrait plus qu'un tout petit peu d'incitation supplémentaire.

Le nouvel angle fit grogner Tevos. D'une certaine manière, Aria lui sembla encore plus étroite qu'avant, et il y avait plus de friction contre l'extrémité sensible du gode. Une sensation de vibration chatouilla l'arrière de son esprit, et un martèlement rouge et insistant commença à battre derrière ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de s'unir. Elle était si près de jouir qu'elle risquait d'une minute à l'autre d'unir leurs esprits avant qu'Aria ne lui en donne la permission. Ce qui reviendrait certainement à perdre le pari, et Tevos savait qu'elle en serait punie plus tard. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si elle voulait jouir, il lui faudrait le demander.

« Aria... » dit-elle encore une fois. Aria ne répondit pas mais lui sourit de l'air de savoir exactement ce que Tevos s'apprêtait à faire. « Aria… s'il vous plaît. »

« S'il vous plaît quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle porta ses mains à son propre corps, forçant Tevos à regarder avec envie pendant que ses propres mains luttaient contre l'énergie biotique.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi jouir. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Aria d'un ton sensuel. Ses doigts jouaient avec le bout de ses seins. « Parce que ce serait supplier, et ça voudrait dire que tu as perdu. »

« Oui ! Je suis sûre ! Déesse, je vous en prie laissez-moi jouir avant que… avant que... »

Aria fut sur elle en un instant, mains agrippant fermement ses avant-bras tandis qu'elle pressait son front contre le sien. « Contemple l'éternité », grogna-t-elle. L'esprit de Tevos fut immédiatement submergé par celui d'Aria. Au lieu de se consacrer à l'instant, Aria força une pensée en elle, tellement vivace qu'elle balaya presque le présent.

 _Aria l'avait poussée contre la console sur la plate-forme des sollicitations. Sa robe avait été déchirée en morceaux par ses pouvoirs biotiques, et sa Partenaire avait son gode profondément enfoncé en Tevos, la prenant brutalement pendant que des mains fermes retenaient ses hanches dans une étreinte douloureuse. Aria se pencha et lui mordit férocement la nuque, et Tevos aurait juré pouvoir réellement ressentir la morsure._ C'en fut trop, et elle jouit à nouveau dans une pulsion tremblante, décollant ses reins du lit tandis qu'elle se relâchait une fois de plus dans Aria. Sa Partenaire jouit avec elle, frémissant autour d'elle en violentes contractions et gardant cette image mentale solidement ancrée dans l'esprit de Tevos.

 _'Je te baiserai comme il me plaira.'_ Les pensées d'Aria résonnèrent à travers l'union. _'Quand je t'aurai prise sur cette plate-forme, tu pourras penser à moi et à ce que je t'aurai fait dessus chaque fois que tu travailleras. Ce sera un rappel permanent, un rappel que tu es à moi et que je peux te baiser comme je veux… que ce soit moi qui porte le gode, ou toi.'_

Finalement, Tevos cessa d'essayer de lever ses hanches et se laissa retomber sur le matelas en haletant fortement. Elle ferma des yeux encore débordants de noir, et poussa un long soupir tremblant. Ses parois internes tressaillaient encore de contractions résiduelles autour de la petite partie du gode insérée en elle, mais le mandrin lui-même ne la gênait plus. Elle sourit en sentant Aria bouger sur elle et se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres dans un lent baiser chaud.

Malgré la sensation chaude et molle qui prenait rapidement possession de son corps, Tevos parvint à réagir et poussa sa langue dans la bouche d'Aria pour la taquiner avant de se retirer. « Peut-être... » chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres d'Aria, sentant leurs esprits se séparer doucement, « que tu avais raison après tout. »

« Raison à quel sujet ? Que tu allais aimer porter le gode pour changer ? Que je te ferais me supplier de te laisser jouir ? Que j'allais gagner le pari ? »

« Tout ça », admit Tevos en soupirant un peu quand elle sentit Aria se relever, laissant le jouet exposé à l'air frais. Bien que repue, elle se surprit à regretter la chaleur de sa Partenaire.

« Eh bien, au moins tu reconnais quand tu as tort », dit Aria d'un air suffisant, manifestement satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle tendit la main et l'enroula autour de la hampe pour faire doucement sortir la partie du jouet la plus petite du corps de Tevos. En dehors d'un petit grognement, Tevos ne protesta pas. Elle fixa plutôt le plafond tandis qu'Aria posait le gode de côté.

« Maintenant il va falloir que je trouve comment parvenir à évacuer la chambre du Conseil suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions nous y faufiler. »

Aria s'étendit sur le matelas, s'affalant contre Tevos et reposant son menton dans sa main. « Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une idée », dit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur le ventre nu de Tevos, ricanant quand elle frissonna à ce contact.

« Je ne sais pas trop quand j'arriverai à réfléchir de nouveau proprement », soupira Tevos. Des images d'elles deux sur la plate-forme des sollicitations couraient toujours dans sa tête, bien qu'elle ne soit plus unie à Aria. Apparemment, le fantasme de sa Partenaire avait pris le contrôle de son imagination. Elle fut également un peu étonnée que quelques éclairs d'Aria en train de la chevaucher viennent se mêler à ses autres pensées. Elle avait aimé leur petite séance de ce soir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et, bien qu'elle ait toujours ses propres préférences, elle doutait qu'elle se plaindrait la prochaine qu'Aria demanderait cela.

« Peut-être… que nous pourrons recommencer. De temps en temps, je veux dire. Particulièrement si tu m'attaches. » Elle frissonna un peu en se rappelant la façon dont Aria avait emprisonné ses mains au dessus de sa tête pendant qu'elle plongeait sur le gode, se cambrant pour exposer les muscles tendus de son ventre.

Aria ricana, l'air encore plus arrogant que d'habitude. « Ça peut définitivement s'arranger… après que tu auras respecté ton pari. »

Tevos sourit. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Les accomplir serait à n'en pas douter un plaisir.

 _Fin_


End file.
